Talk:Sakura Haruno/Archive 3
Suigetsu? is it me or is there a picture of suigetsu on the top of the page?--XIII-DARKNESS (talk) 18:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It was, due to some vandalism on a template page, but it has been fixed now. Jacce | Talk | 18:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) senbon sorry for making a new heading but i want to know can anybody tell me where sakura uses senbon i've only seen her use it in pictures but never in anime or manga i only saw once in anime where sakura got angry at naruto and was gonna use it on him but i've never seen her use senbon for medical purposes only shizune can somebody please explain? :She threatens Naruto with needles in episode 185, that's all the instances I remember. Jacce | Talk | 17:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining i know she used it on naruto but never seen her use it for medical purposes genjutsu does anybody know if sakura will learn genjutsu all we know is that she can dispel it and kakashi noted she has an affinity but she has never learned can somebody explain this to me? :Nothing indicate that she will learn genjutsu at this point, although she has talent for it (intelligence, great chakra control). She has used her talents for medical techniques instead. Jacce | Talk | 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellling me it would be good if she could clan does anybody know what clan sakura is from. That was my question for like the whole year. I know that in the back of her outfit there's a pink flower drawn. And another thing is that i never saw her parents or her family. It's weird. nd another thing is that i never saw kakashi's mother. It's mad weird. :How is that weird? Her family simply aren't important. We also never saw the mothers of Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, ... or the parents of Tenten, Lee, Konohamaru, ... :We don't know who Sakura's parents are ior what clan she belongs to, if any. We'll also never find out until they suddenly start playing a part in the story. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Obviously she is from Haruno clan... 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 22:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) is that so??? than i guess you think kakashi senpai is from the hatake clan? and gai sensei is from mito clan???Shauli (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well actually we have seen Shikamaru's mom. She was in both the manga and the anime. Choji's and Hinata's mom were both in the anime. As for the clan thing, I don't think she is part of one and the symbol was never really explained it might as well mean nothing. Sailorwinx (talk) 19:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sakura has a mom but is never seen but heard. Most Skilled Kunoichi in her Age group Does this mean she is the best fighter and would win against any of them. Does this include Temari. Or does it just mean she has the highest stats? --- Temari isn't in the same age group with Sakura, anyway... Stats are really important, I agree. But just because her stats are the highest, she doesn't have to be the most powerful one. In part I Neji had a score of 21 whereas Naruto's was 14.5... There are a lot of other examples of fights contradicting with the Stats... I believe she could beat most of them (still not sure about Temari) but not because her high stats. Because of her experience and training with Tsunade. Looking at the stats alone, you can't say much. You also have to consider the kekkai genkai abilities, jutsus and fighting styles ;) Right? To sum up: Looking at that score of 26 --> it is not certain that she could beat any of that Kunoichi. Looking at her score, abilities, Akatsuki experience, hard training --> she is one of the most skilled Kunoichi in her age group. --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 10:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Looking at the stat card she is the most skilled kunoichi, but that that doenst mean she's the most strongest of them, other factors have to be included, such as her opponent, their skills and a few other things. As of yet Sakura has mostly shown a great deal of skill in medical ninjustu, and using enhanced chakra strength technique. These are her two main forms of fighting, take them away and she could be easily defeated. The same could be said with Hinata, who is a close range fighter would have great difficulties against a long ranged fighter like Temari and vice versa if either Hinata or Sakura got close to her. I'm going to specify and say that she had the highest overall score in the databooks. Alright. Because that sounds a little biased. "There are a lot of other examples of fights contradicting with the Stats..." Stats don't completely cover stuff like biju powers, kekkei genkai, or individual jutsu that are decisive enough to throw things off. ZeroSD (talk) 02:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but beside Ino, I find Sakura to be one of the most useless ninjas and compared to everyone else on Team 7, she serves no purpose but to be the damsel in distress, especially pre-Shippuden. I know she is the medical member of the team but could she not learn something that is useful during battle. Tsunade had some lightnign-jutsu while Sakura has no element affinity so far. As for her extreme strength, there are several ninjas that could equal her IN a fight. Her healing abilities while useful and could be life saving one day, are/were only good for Sasuke since Naruto had the Nine-Tails. That's just my rant and as for her stats, they were good on paper but we all know how that works out. Varpilah 05:17 September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sleeping gas-bomb took out Sai, Kiba, and Lee at the same time, has poison now too... and sure, while several ninja could equal her in a fight, they're pretty badass as well, and not as many of them could one-shot a giant centipede. The healing powers have saved Hinata and Karin so far too. I'm not going to say a particular nin is the strongest, but useless? Nah, even after she kinda moved to the background Sakura's still got a lot of chops to show off :) ZeroSD (talk) 05:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have one thing to add to my very long answer above. Like I said there are some kunoichi that could beat her in a battle. But we can't say anything for sure. The reason why Sakura seems like the strongest kunoichi is because she is the heroine of the series. Seriously, she had the longest battle screen time among all others. Sasori fight alone took 4 hours. Temari for example, we haven't seen her doing much, right? We don't know how she improved herself over 2 and a half years. Else that small part in the manga :/ So yeah, we can't say anything for sure until it actually happens. Databook is only on paper. (I know this one thing is pretty long) --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 16:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that Sakura is far from useless in battle than she was in the first part of Naruto. I must remind everyone, who insist on saying that she is very powerful because she took on Sasori and won. Remember that Sakura herself said that had she not had help from Chiyo, who told her about Sasori's form of fighting and that she actually fought with her, she would not have stood a chance against him. Some of his puppets, yes. But agaisnt his most powerful puppets and himself she would have been easily defeated. Also I need to remind everyone that the majority of Sakura's fighting style is the use of the chakra enhanced strength technique, dodging, and predicting her opponents movements. Rarely has she used kunai drenched in poison, and the sleep bombs in combat. Take away her ability to use chakra for the enhanced strength, with a good well placed Juken strikes, from say Hinata, and Sakura will be close to a sitting duck, as the strikes not only take away her ability to use chakra but makes it so her movement is crippled as well. However, as we have yet to see this happen, we can only theorize.Michma12 (talk) 19:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well for a start Sakura is a chunnin and I think that Temari is still taking the exams. So I think that she is...... stronger than Temari and another thing she is a very useful medical ninja as she saved Kankurou's life. But..... she has some weak points - not being able to kill Sasuke - which results in Kakashi taking over her job.Her weakest point, I think is her bond with sasuke plus she almost got killed by Naruto's nine-tail.User:Kahoko21:35,12 December,2010 :Temari is a jonin, and is not in Sakuras age group, as mentioned above. Jacce | Talk | 16:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, Sakura did take on Sasori's most powerful puppet, the third Kazekage, and was able to crush it without help. And while it is true that Chiyo did aid Sakura in her fight, Chiyo herself said that Sakura didn't need her assistance when dodging the Kazekage's attacks. Sasori is the kind of person it would take a good deal of ninjas in order to defeat him. Not even skilled ninja's Kankuro, Chiyo, and the third Kazekage could beat him. Since Sakura had very little help from Chiyo, and again, Chiyo herself said she barely aided Sakura in the fight, I think it's commendable that Sakura could take on Sasori so well. And Sakura took on those 100 puppets without the aid from chiyo, who was using her own ten puppets against them. Plus, Sakura's evasive abilities could very well be enough to help her avoid a barrage of weapons from Tenten, and Juken strikes from Hinata. And Sakura's super strength is chakra based, what's wrong with that? Hinata's power is chakra based as well and Sakura has shown a fair share of strength even without her chakra strength. And even if her chakra strength was taken away, she could use her other skills to beat her opponents and I don't recall Juken strikes crippling a person's movement. And the only reason she didn't kill Sasuke was because of her emotions, while it is true Sasuke was immune to poison, he still would have been stabbed in the back by a sharp kunai. I believe Sakura is certainly a powerful kunoichi. The stats are all base stats, another words without the influence of kekkei genkai, cursed seals, or jinchuriki powers So for example naruto's stat of 26 is him without using ANY kyuubi chakra at all.. and the stats do decide a lot in a battle just not all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Personality" Media:Example.ogg Sakura's page is corrupt by SasuSaku fans apparently. Sakura's "personality" has nothing to do with her relationship with Sasuke. Somedaylegacy (talk) 20:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Somedaylegacy sakura's skills why does it say sakura can doge alot of peoples moves and can predict them because i don't think that is entirely true can someone please explain if you don't know what i mean i mean in the taijutsu section :In Sakura's training to be a medic-nin, Tsunade trained her to avoid attacks, because if she was hit, she'd no longer be able to heal her team mates, there was an entire flashback for that. Omnibender - Talk - 19:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Sasori fight specifically showed she was good at both these things too, she learned to read Sasori's attacks and dodge a lot of them. ZeroSD (talk) 19:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) true, yet she still blindely attacked sasuke,and did not predict a very predictable attack.Shauli (talk) 20:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Different opponents, she didn't have the emotional baggage in Sasori's fight like she had with Sasuke. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) true again, non the less, the whole tsunade/medic nin training was supposed to prep her as a medic nin because her significance in battle, emotional baggage should be set aside when a killing intent is in the field.espacially when it's her life on the line.Shauli (talk) 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :She was counting on gaining at least a little time due to her deception instead of Sasuke being *that* heartless. Still, it doesn't say much on her dodging skills against someone who's not trying to stab her in the back. ZeroSD (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ( ) yeah but sakura didn't have good evasion on naruto shippuden move when the zero tails atacked her she was knocked out Stop being a noob! that movie wasn't canon, therefore no proof of that (talk) 00:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks for answering my question Lock the page "Despite this change, Sakura still holds a flirtatious personality, and has been shown to use it to her advantage to manipulate others. One such case was when Naruto asked her if she wanted to join him for ramen, and while she accepted she said that he had to pay for the both of them, or she would decline the offer." The edit war between this single paragraph, which was mentioned in the databooks and such--though others won't believe it-- is driving me insane! I say the lock page until people learn to accept it. If it was confirm by Kishimoto, then leave it! Why can't the others accept it? Is it because this was not shown in the anime? The whole edit war is pointless. Who agrees with me that it should be locked until everyone gets over it and learn to leave it alone?--'NinjaSheik' 23:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) yes i agree it should be locked. --Elvesyou 20:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sakura's feeling for Sasuke in Personality Someone should add the info about Sakura's feeling for Sasuke when his hatred warped him. Also about the part where Sakura witnessed Naruto's answer to Sasuke in chapter Fist!. --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Poison When did Sakura use poison as a weapon? Sammyfan98 (talk) 03:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 485 page 8. Poisoned kunai. Jacce | Talk | 07:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Why haven't Sakura or any one else changed profile pics I'm just wondering why Sakura and everyone else who had a significant change over the time skip still have the old profile pics and not new pics of them in shippuden? I know it is shown in the Part 2 section of the article but why keep a picture of how they used to look as the profile pic as opposed to how they actually look now? IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 05:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :So they can be identified from any part of the series. Jacce | Talk | 06:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism In Sakura's Info. box, somebody listed all of the visual jutsus for a kekkei genkai, that her classification was Hokage, one of her teams was "Team Hokage", and all of the element natures. Sammyfan98 (talk) 04:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, it just got fixed. Excuse me, but why hasn't anyone seemed to notice that this page has been vandalized? I mean come on, someone is messing with the voice actors for one! :As far as I can see the vandalism has been reverted. Jacce | Talk | 21:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Really? Well I just looked at it two seconds ago and it is still saying that Sakura's Japanese voice is the KKK and that she is a prostitute! So I don't think so. ::: Okay, nevermind, my computer just didn't register the change. Nature Type?? Has Sakura been shown using a nature type, and if so, then what is it? I think Kakashi said that everyone has an affinity to at least one element type. Sammyfan98 (talk) 02:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sakura never bothered to find out what her chakra nature is because she was busy training medical ninjutsu. If she had a nature, it would be listed in her infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 02:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok so when Sakura manipulated water to extract the poison from Kankuro, that was NOT Water Release then. Sammyfan98 (talk) 03:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 03:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Painful Sky leg Sakura doesn't do this technique, but is she able to concentrate chakra to her heel or foot for chakra-enhanced jutsus? (talk) 02:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes Sakura is able to concentrate chakra to her heel and foot. IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 01:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok but when did she use chakra enhanced strength on her heel and foot? Sammyfan98 (talk) 05:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) In her fight with Naruto against Kakashi she kicked through a tree trying to hit him but that was anime only so I suppose there haven't been any manga situations where she concentrated chakra to her heel and foot that I can remember. IamJakuhoRaikoben 06:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) could of swore she did if you see the fight between sakura and sasori she hit the boulder thing with her foot and you could see the chakra Jutsu There are only three jutsus shown in the box, and there should also be Cherry Blossom Impact, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Sammyfan98 (talk) 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Infobox bugs brought on by the wiki engine update, fixes have been applied (I think), so all we have to do is wait for the system to catch up. Omnibender - Talk - 00:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Knows No Genjutsu? I was glancing over Sakura's page and under her abilities section it said "Sakura has been noted to have a natural affinity for genjutsu, though her only experience with genjutsu is dispelling it," I was just wondering where this was stated, since the statement has no reference to correspond with it. I know that she hasn't demonstrated any Genjutsu techniques but just because we have not seen her use a Genjutsu technique doesn't mean she doesn't know any. Also this very well could have been said in the anime or manga, or one of the 3 databooks, I just personally don't remember it,but if it was not I would suggest the statement being changed to Sakura has been noted to have a natural affinity for genjutsu, though she has, thus far, only been seen dispelling it. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 03:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done. ''~SnapperT '' 03:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 03:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Chunin Test? Hey, this is admittedly a very minor detail but it's been bugging me a whole lot. I was wondering, on the part where Morino Ibiki said that a genin can't have been able to answer all the questions in his test, since she did it with nothing but her mind, shouldn't that be changed into "couldn't" into "shouldn't have been able to"? I mean, she's Naruto teammate after all. Pretty much little to nothing should be impossible for her. Being with Naruto for as much as she has must have changed at least a little bit about her. Marael (talk) 03:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :In the translation I've got, Ibiki says that "genin couldn't be expected to answer the questions", which is more-or-less in line with Sakura's and (Shikamaru's?) displays. So: yes to what you said. ''~SnapperT '' 03:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Laterality? This might seem like a really minor detail, but does Kishimoto-sensei ever say what Sakura's laterality is? She uses both of her fists in battle so I can't just watch the anime and figure it out there. Is she right handed or left handed? Or at least when she brings out a kunai which hand would she use? I kind of need it with this thing I'm writing with Sakura as a main character. Thanks! Marael (talk) 23:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :judging by the side she wears her shuriken holster on, she is right handed. SimAnt 00:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hand seals On the hand seal column of the stats are they talking about how many hand seals or how fast she can do them? (talk) 08:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :General skill with seals, so a combination of both. ZeroSD (talk) 13:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu What happened to the Jutsu box??? (talk) 19:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sakura Haruno 387 Meter Punch i see that sakura has a move that is not up on her justs on naruopedia! her 387m punch what she used on Naruto why not? :If she did use it and it's not here why not create the page? Also sign your posts with four of these→ ~.--Cerez™☺ 11:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::ok tnx but im new to this and how do i do that? create a page? XD soz i must seem fick and ~.- ~.- ~.- ~.- :::that was to hard to make a just for sakura and i still dont no what to do and i been looking for 45min so can someone who is a big sakura help me and make it :P TNX :P ::::If this is a game or movie technique, they don't show up in infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::it wasn't a technique at all, she merely punched him 387m away at the end of Shippuden episode 26. I already told Keilith not to bother with the article.--Cerez™☺ 22:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) In epsiode 26 naruto shippuden at the end sakura preforms a move in which is a "New Record" was stated in the amime show. This defines it as a move as it is unique. I feel your choice and action is without reason and I hope to appeal your decision about this. :That's just it any punch that Sakura uses is Chakra Enhanced Strength unless she actually gives it a name like Cherry Blossom Impact. The only reason 100 Meter Punch and 1000 Meter Punch are articles were because they were created in the game and as such named.--Cerez™☺ 13:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Part 1 jutsu in the fight with ino she ran at ino with clones and sprang forward with a burst of speed. i heard it was called Blossom Bolt. (talk) 23:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :You heard wrong. That was never called a technique. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :She just directed chakra to her feet to get the speed burst and surprise Ino. Controlling chakra is not a technique.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 23:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Blade in naruto shippuden movie 4 lost towers sakura uses a chakra blade so does naruto and sai wouldn't this be added to her weapon list? :Movie tools don't appear on a character's infobox if the character has appeared in anime or manga. Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ohhhhh ok thanks for telling me :Sign your posts with four ~. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 540, Sakura uses Cherry Blossom Impact On the White Zetsu, she smashes him to the ground with the CBI, exact same stance, exact same effect. Why leave it out?--NaruHina fan (talk) 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Whuuuuttttt. I'm very proud that you took it up here :') Anyways, I don't think we should list it because it's speculation, every punch she throws isn't necessarily Cherry Blossom Impact and since honestly there's not way to tell except for when she decimates the ground like she did in early Part II then I think we can leave out that bit of info.--Cerez365™ 22:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) chakra scalpel when did she used this technique? :It is necessary in order to use Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. Jacce | Talk | 18:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) sleeping potion sakura uses a sleeping potion against sai lee and kiba wouldn't this be put in her weapons box or abilities?? kunai and shurikan shouldn't kunai and shurikan be put in sakura's weapons or is it because kunai and shurikan are the most notable weapon a ninja uses :Since every ninja is using it, there is no point in adding it. It is the same with the techniques that falls under the General skill, everyone is using them, but only special cases, like Shisui Uchiha and the Body Flicker Technique, gets listed. Jacce | Talk | 12:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks :Also, sign you posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 13:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) military pill i'm confused how would this be classified as a weapon summoning jutsu Does sakura haruno have any summoning jutsubecause naruto can summon a frog and sasuke can summon a snake and a hawl...please tell me :If she had, it would be in her infobox. Jacce | Talk | 08:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Is Sakura Yin Release user? Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analyzing genjutsu and Sakura has been noted to have a natural affinity for genjutsu, though she has only ever been seen dispelling it. So it has been said she has natural affinity to genjutsu and According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release. So this would make sakura a Yin Release user? -Keilith (talk) 15:35, jul 28th, 2011 :Sakura's abilities that would've made her a genjutsu user were put to use being a medical ninja. We don't know the full concept behind Yin or Yang release so it's better that we not speculate. But things that are not nature transformation seem to fall under those two broad headings.--Cerez365™ 14:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC)